A large number of gutter-cleaners have been proposed. The equipment conventionally uses pressurized air or water or an air vacuum to remove debris. Despite the many variations of such equipment, very few models have actually gained commercial acceptance.
One version that is in use involves extensions fitted to a conventional leaf blower that allow manual access from the ground for an operator to direct airflow into a gutter and blow out the accumulated debris.
In the case of mobile equipment designed to travel along a gutter, various roof edge formations and any supports/brackets extending across the gutter present obstructions, which generally vary from roof to roof.